The sun in Gail-land
by whatsnottolove
Summary: From 5x10 onwards. Changing POV from Gail and Holly, but also Traci and Steve, and sometimes other characters. With occasional flashbacks. Some storylines differ from the show.
1. Chapter 1: Sunrise

**Hello lovely readers. This is my fist fic, so bear with me. Hope you enjoy it :-) Any reviews/comments will be happily received. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely characters of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

After the kiss in the interrogation room ( 5x11) , Traci walks in just as Holly left the room, Chloe has a role as well in this story.

* * *

**Traci's POV**

The suspect is in the interrogation room. He was found fleeing the scene at a possible homicide. She grabs a coffee in the break room and heads towards the observation room, she is going to make Chloe question the suspect, Chloe always looks so innocent and girly, but underneath she's as sharp as a rock, so the subject would be led into a false sense of security.

**Holly's POV**

She exits the room in a fast fashion, leaning against the wall for a few seconds, she is still so flustered , thinking '_oh my god, I did not just do that.. Oh I totally did. What is Gail going to think? Okay , ' deep breath', I'll call Rachel tonight. And she has a 'thing'? What is that about? What if she's seeing someone? No, of course she isn't, you doofus, she just kissed you back.. '_

'What's up with you?' A familiar female voice says, breaking her train of thought.

'Huh?'

'Oh, hi Traci, I – uhh'

'Nothing's up, I need to get back to the morgue, I had a case with some – ehh- inconsistencies, is all. I - uhh- needed to discuss them.' And she quickly walks away, waving over her shoulder, blushing furiously.

**Traci's POV**

Traci smiles after her, raising one eyebrow sceptically. She can always tell when people don't tell her the truth, so she knows something is up with Holly, and Traci would bet her gun that it has something to do with Gail.

So, she is not surprised, that as she opens the door, Gail is leaning against the wall, taking deep breaths and her eyes closed.

* * *

She is drawing deep, ragged breaths, trying to calm down. Oh god, that Holly can have this effect on her physically and emotionally, no others have ever accomplished her completely gasping for breath. But she's never experienced Holly in this manner, if it was anyone else she'd think Holly was high on drugs.. But with Holly it might have had more to do with the high of love, hopefully.

She leans against the cool glass of the room, closing her eyes. She is still so turned on. She still feels Holly's touch burning on her lips; her face; her neck. She sighs, thanking the stars for bringing Holly back to her. This is certainly unexpected, but she is going to go with it. Although she's a bit worried how it is going to go when she tells Holly about Sophie tomorrow.

'So..' a laughing voice startled her , 'What is going on with you Gail?'

'Traci?' 'W-what ya doing here?'

'Oh, I'm about to question that suspect over there. But don't mind me.' Traci says with a smirk.

'Oh, you- you wipe that smirk of your face..!'

'Okay, so, are you going to tell me why you're so .. flustered? You look just like someone I ran into outside.' still smirking

'Uh, yeah, that was Holly, we – uhh- were – uhh-' - her face turns bright red, damn her pale skin - ' talking about... a case...' she glares at Traci, but she isn't able to hold that stare for long, it turns into a goofy grin.

'I bet..' Traci smiles at her

'Now, you are coming to the Penny tonight, young lady! There's no getting out of it. I want the juicy details.' Just as she said that, Chloe came in after her.

'Ok Trace, I've got the info you wanted on …' Chloe looks up from her notebook, stopping in her tracks 'that suspect...'. She hands the info to Traci, smiles, and looks at Gail, then frowns. 'Gail..? You okay?'

Gail groans, covering her face with her hands, 'I'm fine Chloe...'

'Yeah , yeah, sure Gail' Chloe smiled her bright smile at her. 'You – ehm- look a bit flustered. You're not on anything, are you?'

'Yeah yeah she is, just a different kind of drugs.' 'Love..' she whispers dramatically to Chloe.

Chloe's smile grows even bigger, 'Oh, really? I thought it was something like that. I just bumped into Dr Stewart. She was NOT watching were she was going, and she looked just the same..'

'I hear you sister, looked just the same' Traci grins at Chloe.

Gail attempts to sent the iciest glare at the two of them, but her latest Holly encounter has made her weak at the knees, and the other women don't take much notice of it. She rolls her eyes at them. 'I hate you so much right now..'

'Yeah we love you too Gail, we love you too' Chloe proclaims.

Rolling her eyes again, Gail made to leave the room, hurrying to make a dash for it. Just as she opens the door, Traci grabs her arm

'Hey, I'm serious though, You. Me. Penny. Tonight.' she says giving her a pointed look. Gail sighs dramatically 'Yes, mom!', rolling her eyes. 'Good girl' Traci pats her back.

Chloe and Traci turn to face each other. 'So, it looks like the sun is back in Gail-land' Chloe smiles. 'That is going make for a …. happier Gail hopefully, and better for all of us.'

'Yes, I wonder how that came about. We'll have to question her about it later...' Traci smiles mischievously and Chloe's eyes twinkle.

They smile happily, and turn their attention to the white male sitting on the other side.

'Okay, so let's get to work. How about this suspect? This information you brought.. great work.' Traci picks up the file, looking it over.

'Okay, go get him Chloe, he won't know what hits him.'

'Jay! ' Chloe exclaims happily, and claps her hands.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Brightest Star

Here's another chapter, hope you like it :)

I edited this chapter and last, it should be better now, grammar wise.

* * *

Steve's on his way to the parade room – some files in hand – when he bumps into his little sister. She looks distracted, lost in thought.

'Can't you watch where you're going dumbass?' she fake-smiles at him.

'Well, aren't you in a good mood today?! What's up with you?' A goofy smile appears on her face for a second, and she smiles in earnest - something must have happened to

her, maybe Holly-related, since he hadn't seen her smile like that for a while – the last time he'd seen her smile like that was when she called him about going to meet Holly

at the Penny. Then her expression changes to serious and concerned, as she bites her lower lip. 'Steve, -uh- can I talk to you for a second?' She leans back and forward, shifting

on her heels, she looks a bit nervous. It gives him a feeling of brotherly concern, he takes a step towards her, puts his hand on her arm ' Sure baby sis, come with me' and leads

her to his office. She scowls at the term of endearment.

'So..' Steve begins, 'what just happened? Obviously something's bothering you. Care to enlighten your big brother?' He observes her sharply, looking for any signs that would

give him any clues.

She twirls her fingers together, eyes looking at her feet, smiling bashfully. Gail thought back to the moment that just happened with Holly, it had lifted a dark shadowy veil that

had been draped over her for weeks. It had started after the Penny-incident, and turned impossibly darker – much much darker – when she had found Sophie's mom in the

laundry room. As she reflects, in those moments of darkness she has realised what matters most to her. Most of all Holly..., but also her brother, Traci, Chris

and Dov, hell even Andy, Nick, AND her parents. Like Chris had said those many months ago, during the Ford shootings: 'When it's dark enough, you can see the stars.'

In Gail's universe, the brightest star is definitely Holly, like her North-star, guiding her to where she needs to be. Or her Sirius, as Holly had once pointed out to her.

_**Flashback: **__They were taking an evening walk, it was very dark and cold out. They just shut the door, Gail was complaining as Holly insisted they take a stroll - to sober up a bit _

_after all the tequila shots. Holly whispered in her ear 'I __promise I will make it up to you later, when I'll...', - the last bit she murmured so soft, only Gail could hear it, and the _

_narrator didn't quite catch it – but Gail's cheeks turned the brightest red, her breathing deepened and her pupils __dilated. She turned and pressed Holly against the wall with her _

_body - they fitted so well- cupped her cheek, she noticed Holly's breathing quicken, and looked deep into her eyes. She leaned in as to kiss her, lips ghosting above hers,_

_ trailed her fingers along the baseline of Holly's throat, up to her chin and brushed her thumb over her lower lip. Holly'd closed her eyes, hands tight on Gail's waist, tugging her _

_closer. Then suddenly Gail stepped back, Holly __whimpered, suddenly cold from the lack of Gail's body warmth. '_

_'Okay!' Gail chipped happily. Holly had momentarily completely __forgotten where she was, a result of Gail's sudden move. 'Huh?' she blinked a few times, recovering, 'what_

_ do you mean?' Gail raised her eyebrow mockingly, smiled an evil smile, 'You wanted to go for a walk?...' 'Oh, yes, yes I do. Let's go!' Gail pouted, she'd hoped she'd convinced _

_Holly to go back inside. Holly kissed her pouting lips, __'come on, Grumpy, and I'll show you something.' Holly grabbed her hand and tugged her along, Gail trailed along behind _

_her 'This better be good..' she grumbled. Holly smiled her lopsided smile at her, and this instantly made Gail's __butterflies flutter. 'Alright, Lunchbox, show me..' she squeezed her _

_hand._

_They'd walked for a bit, then Holly stops and points up at the sky. 'See that star, Gail?' Gail looks up and sees a very bright star twinkling at them. 'That's Sirius A, the most _

_brightest star in the northern hemisphere's, during __winter, it has a very high luminosity, -1,46 apparent magnitude. It's 8,6 light-years from Earth, that's relatively close. And it _

_outshines..- mpppf-' Gail kisses her then – 'it outshines the sun 20 times over, if it would be at the same __distance.' Gail kisses her again. 'You're trying to shut me up again _

_aren't __you?' Holly smiles at Gail. 'Yes, get to the point Hol, I have a date with a bed and a hot chick.' 'Oh well, ' - Holly raises an eyebrow- 'hot chick huh? okay, well..'_

_she fidgets with her shirt, lets out a breath she was holding - 'you're my night's star Gail.' Holly looks up bashfully, at Gail's eyes. Her eyes soften up, with moisture gathering on _

_the edges, and she attacks Holly's lips. Their teeth clash __together, tongues entangle, as she holds you tightly. They break apart a bit, breathing hard, catching their breaths. Gail _

_then holds on to Holly tightly like a beacon, like she's never held anyone. 'You're mine too. My brightest one. I'd __loose my way if I couldn't see you.'_

'Hello! Steve to Gail. Are you there? You okay?' Steve waves his hand in front of her face. She'd been standing in the same spot for 4 minutes, stock-still, staring at the ground.

Gail shakes her head from the flashback and looks up at Steve. 'Yeah' she sighs. 'Okay, talk to me Gail. You're driving me insane. What's up with you?'

'Holly..' she sighs happily, dream like. Steve's not surprised. 'Continue..' he says pointedly.

'She was here. Very awkward at first, I mean, she was seeing someone else as far as I knew. Come on! She said she had a problem with a case, that my report had

inconsistencies or something. Pfff, as if!' she rolls her eyes, and scoffs. 'my reports are always perfect'. She gave him a pointed look that said 'Right?!' Steve agreed, nodding

quickly, 'yes they are Gail.' 'What happened then?' Steve inquires, wanting to cut to the chase. Gail's gaze becomes unfocused as she said 'she, well .. , kissed me. She

said she wasn't over me.' She smiles the biggest smile he has ever seen on his sister, it warms his heart, as he'd seen her moping for weeks on end because of Holly. 'You

really are in deep, sis. I've never seen you like this.' Only that little Sophie girl had seemed to make her mood a little brighter. Gail'd told him about the planned adoption

process a few days ago. She seems to read his mind as he is thinking about Sophie, and her smile drops as a frown replaces it 'I – I'm going to have to tell her about

Sophie, what will happen then?' she starts pacing 'I'm meeting the social worker this afternoon. Holly asked me to dinner, but I said I had a thing tonight. We've never

broached the 'kids' subject before, I don't know what she thinks about it, what if the commitment is too big for her?' she starts panicking, increasing her pacing. Steve had to

intervene. 'Okay, okay, Gail, calm down, okay?' he grabs her arms to stop her pacing. 'You're making me dizzy. Deep breath, yeah? In and out.' 'Yeah, okay' she breathes

heavily, 'easy for you to say.' 'Holly obviously cares about you, right? She's not going to up and leave you. Not everybody does, Gail.' 'Everyone except you Steve' _'And Traci..' _

she thought, but not voicing it because of Steve. She flopped down on his chair. 'You're my favourite brother.' 'I'm your only one, asshat' he teases her. 'Yes, well, I hate you

okay?' she says lovingly. They like their sibling banter. He smiles lovingly at her 'I hate you too Gail' and pulls her into a hug. Gail feels the tears pooling in her eyes. 'Now,

come, I need some help with this case and they're waiting for me in parade' he helps her up, and rubs her back.

They walk to the parade room together, on the way they talk a bit about Steve's reference for the social worker. She feels a lot better, half convinced that Holly will

love it if she adopts Sophie, and maybe -maybe- that they can make a happy little family together one day.

Steve walks up to the front to tell the officers about the enemies of the targeted Irish mob boss. As he reflects on his conversation with his sister, he makes a mental note to

make a visit to the morgue that afternoon. He is going to make sure his sister's heart will stay intact. Time for the protective-big-brother-speech.

**Holly's POV**

Holly speeds back to the morgue, she is already making a mental list of what she needs for her dinner with Gail tomorrow. She's buzzed with happiness. She's

rambling internally: I have the bottle of Barolo, and what would go with that? Ah! A rich mushroom-risotto, yeah that would be perfect. A Barolo is a heavy, powerful wine, and

the food has to be of equal weight. When the food is too light, the heavy red wine makes it taste bitter. She can't stop smiling, and several officers; Chris, Nick and Andy

among them, give her funny looks – she's mumbling to herself - as she rushes out of the precinct.

A few hours later she's so involved with her work, a drowned John Doe, she wants to finish as soon as possible, to do some shopping and then to call Rachel. She hadn't

noticed someone standing there. She looks up as she hears a distinctive cough, and sees Steve Peck standing there. He has an absolute serious expression, and he studies her

critically. He held the same pose Gail has as he leans against the door post, in the same nonchalant way of indifference. Something tells her he isn't here about a case. 'Uh, hi,

Detective Peck, uhm- what can I do for you?' she stammers nervously. 'Dr Stewart, please call me Steve' he says with a small genuine smile. 'Thanks, and please

call me Holly.' she smiles back.

'What brings you here?' He steps a few paces toward her, a business-like expression on his face. 'My sister' he says simply. She gulps 'Y- you know what happened?', she

swallowed. He waves a hand, 'The gist' he says airily, then smiled. 'This morning was the first time I've seen a real smile on her face since weeks. She's had some demons to

face recently.' Holly starts, feeling guilty, 'look, I'm sorry about that, but I'll..' Steve holds up his hand to stop her,

'You're not to blame Holly, really, most of it was her own fault. And she had a tough case recently... Though I must add, if you break my sister's heart.., well.. you know what I

mean.' he gives her a significant look and a smile which tell her all she needs to know. He cares about Gail deeply. She knows about his reputation as a detective and a Peck,

you did not mess with Peck . 'I understand Steve, if I ever break her heart, it would break my own heart too.'

'Then let's not go there.' he smiles uncharacteristically sweet. 'I've never seen her like this with anyone else.' He sees her eyes glass over slightly and a slight blush appears on

her skin, hardly visible.

He decides a change of subject is in order. He really likes Holly. 'So, I take it you will be joining us for the next Peck family dinner?' Holly laughs, apprehensive, she isn't

looking forward to meeting the Superintendent, but if she has Gail back, she'd face anything, even the terrifying woman that was Gail's mother.

'The last time was terrifying for me and Gail. Mom was so annoyed with us. That we'd both screwed up. She said, and I quote – he put on a high, demanding voice, complete

with gestures: 'So Gail, when are you going to let me meet that fancy doctor of yours? Couldn't she make it? And Steve, why didn't you bring Traci and Leo?' They'd both looked

at the ground, mumbling incoherent things. When they didn't reply, she'd sighed deeply, and said sharply 'I see, you messed up again. When in heaven's name are you two

going to learn?'

'Sure, I'd love to be there next time' Holly smiles.

**Gail's POV**

_'penny tonight? say, 8?'_ Traci texted her. She replied in the affirmative, she can use a drink.

She'd just met Sophie and the social worker; Lauralee. They'd eaten together at the diner across the park. Sophie seemed to like Gail just as much as Gail liked Sophie. As soon

as she'd seen her talking to Lauralee, she'd jumped off the swings and had run over. 'Gail! You're here!' she smiled her amazing smile, as she hugged Gail. That smile had

lightened her days the past few weeks. Now she's sitting at the bar with Traci. 'So, now tell me everything' she demands. Gail blushes deeply, 'well, it was great, I don't

think I've ever been kissed like that before', as she thinks back to the kiss, she feels the butterflies in her stomach. 'she ripped the file out of my hands, attacked my lips.

Then she told me she'd broken up with her 'someone else', that she wasn't over me' Traci's smiling a wide smile. 'I'm really happy for you Gail. But what are you still doing here

then? Where's Holly?' 'We're having dinner tomorrow. I went to meet Sophie tonight, so I told her I had a thing.' Traci frowns sceptically, raising

an eyebrow, 'you know she's gonna think you're on a date, right?' Gail grinned mischievously, happy, 'yeah, possibly.' Traci swats her shoulder, 'Peck! Come on, you're such a

tease. Poor Holly.' 'What?! She was the one that was seeing someone else.' Gail shrugs, a jealous gleam in her eyes. 'yeah, that would suck' Traci sympathized. 'Why don't

you go see her now?' Gail swallows, 'I- uhm- still need to tell her about Sophie. I'm working up the nerve, I'll tell her tomorrow. I need another drink!', she signals to

the bartender for six shots of tequila.

By 10 o'clock, she's fairly inebriated. Traci only had a few beer. Gail feels like she wants to go see Holly. Taste her. Feel her skin on her, her lips preferably. God, she missed

her. 'I'm gonna gooo, Trace. Going to see Holly.' she walks to the door. Traci smiles in triumph: 'Wait, Gail. Let me drop you off then, you're not able to drive.' Gail complied, 'if

you insist', shrugging.

**Holly's POV**

Holly had texted Rachel and even Lisa, to come over after her shift. She needed to have some people to ramble to. She had been angry with Lisa for weeks, but she didn't want

to shut her out, that she found immature. That is what irked her so much when Gail ignored her for three weeks. So she didn't ignore Lisa, she just let her do her grovelling, as

she had some major grovelling to do. Lisa had felt immensely guilty and had tried helping Holly to get Gail back, supporting her together with Rachel while she wallowed over

her unanswered calls and texts. Eventually they had set her up with a hot blonde, deciding she needed to get laid apparently. But she couldn't follow through. After the

second date it crashed and burned.

So now they are drinking some wine after Lisa brought Chinese take-out. They're laughing at her. 'You did what?!' they screech, doubling over from laughter, as she

told them about the interrogation room make-out with Gail. 'Yeah, well' she defends, 'it seemed like the best approach at the time, you know, guns blazing and all, - go for the

kill kind of thing? Talk after?' They look at her incredulously, 'okay... Who are you and where is Holly?' At that moment the doorbell rings. Holly stands up to go to the door, 'I'll

see who that is.' 'Who would be here at this late in the …' she was saying, as she opens the door, then her breath's taken away by a passionate attack on her

lips. It's Gail, and she can feel her body responding effectively, with Traci standing behind her. Gail releases her lips and holds her tight. 'I missed you. Holly, you know that?

I want you near me' with an absolute serious expression and her eyes the softest blue. Holly feels over the moon and smiles widely at her. Then she remembers Lisa back in

her living room..she'd hoped to postpone the Gail-Lisa confrontation. '_come on_,' she told herself '_get it over with.._', as she grabs Gail's hand and pulls her into the living

room. The hand in her hand tightened as Gail came face to face with Lisa. Her expression turns to ice-cold in a millisecond, as she notices Lisa.

* * *

ps: in this scenario, Holly hasn't received the job-offer yet.


	3. Chapter 3: We have cookies

Thanks for the likes and follows :) Here's another chapter. I will try and update sooner next time.

I have thrown the job offer out of the window, no need for it, right? :D

* * *

Sun in Gail-land: Chapter 3: We have cookies

**Traci's POV**

Gail's expression is as the iciest ice blue, as she observes Lisa. If looks could kill, Lisa would have died a million times already. Traci'd followed Gail inside

Holly's apartment, and she could literally feel the mood change in Gail. She could see Holly shuffling nervously. She thought back to a week ago, when she

bumped into Holly at the station.

_**One week previously; Traci's flashback**__: __Traci walked hurriedly into the station, busily organising some case files that she just got from her car, not_

_really watching where she was going. She rounded a corner - reading one of the pages - when she suddenly crashed into someone. All the files _

_plummeted to the floor. "Ooh, Trace, I'm so sorry! I was - … I - didn't see where I was going.. I- .. " said Holly, rambling, bending down trying_

_to retrieve the paperwork. Traci noted the woman's nervousness and her eyes had a veil of tears on them. "It's fine Holly, no big deal. Are you _

_alright?" By this simple inquiry Holly's eyes began to water a bit more, and her hands were shaking as she handed back the stack of files. Traci put a_

_comforting hand on Holly's arm, and pulled her to the side. "You can tell me, what's the matter?" "Oh God, Traci, it's just, well, something to do _

_with..' 'Gail?' Traci inquired, head inclined in a questioning position. Holly nodded, swallowing back tears. Over the last few months though, Traci _

_and Holly had become friends, as they were working closely together sometime. Traci had heard some things from Gail about what had happened on_

_Fight Night, and she hadn't thought it a good idea of Gail; ignoring Holly, but once Gail had her walls up, it was hard to break them down again. _

_Holly took a deep breath, 'she just said something.., that really hit me, and I-.. - I don't think I can pretend anymore, that I'm over her or something,_

_because I'm not..' Traci smiled, maybe Gail would become happy after all, she really did deserve it. 'She's in just as deep. You two really are _

_something.' Traci whispered to her, as she touched her arm._

Gail released Holly's hand, and stepped forward; making introductions, as she put on a fake smile. 'Traci? Can I introduce you? This here is Rachel

and that's Boob Job; otherwise known as Lisa' Traci looked at Holly, who seemed extremely agitated. Lisa started 'Gail, I'm really really sorry about

what you heard that night. I can be a bit presumptuous, and a – bit of a ..' 'Bitch?' Holly inquired. 'Yeah, I- usually judge quickly.' 'But since then,

we've learned a lot from Holly, how great you are.' Rachel added. 'Oh yeah, she doesn't stop talking about you..!' 'Lisa!' hissed Rachel and Holly.

'What?!' Lisa replied loud and indignantly, 'it's true.' Lisa smirked. Gail turned to face Holly.

**Gail's and Holly's POV**

'You talk about me?' Gail smiled bashfully at Holly. Holly stroked her cheek, 'Yeah... You-you're all I ever think about Gail. You're pretty special – '

Holly smiled dreamily ' … amazingly special..' 'Oh, really?' she replied sarcastically, the same way as that time in the bathtub. Her sharp blue eyes

met deep chocolate brown ones, and for a moment time stood still. The way Holly gazed at her, told a million words. No one had ever looked at her

like that, a look full of wonder and love and complete trust. She was sure if she'd used her voice in that moment, it wouldn't have cooperated. Holly

couldn't believe Gail's insecurity, the way she spoke told her Gail didn't know how absolutely incredible she was. Holly gave her an incredulous

look, with her head turned to the right, a sweet smile on her lips, like it was the most normal thing in the world to care for Gail Peck; the Ice Queen.

'Yeah..' she said with an intense gaze, looking straight into her eyes. They didn't notice anyone else in this moment, all they could see was each other.

Holly brushed Gail's cheek with her thumb, then held her chin, and moved in for a kiss. The kiss was soft, slow, slightly sensual with a promise for

more. They lost themselves in each-other, it felt like it lasted hours, but in reality the kiss only took a few seconds. All others looked on in wonder, if

not a tiny bit uncomfortable to be witnessing such an intimate moment. Someone cleared their throat. They looked up and blinked, noticing their

present company, both of them blushed and stepped back a little.

'Uhh – yeah, uh, we're gonna go...' said Lisa, slowly retreating to the hallway, beckoning Rachel, 'It looks like you'll be just fine on your own Hol'

she winked, and then went outside to wait for Rachel. Rachel smiled at Gail, touched her arm lightly, then hugged Holly. 'I'm glad you're back Gail.

Make sure to stick around...' Rachel told Gail, a smile in her voice with a slight warning tone, that said 'don't hurt her'. Rachel smiled a goofy grin,

'You know Gail, you and Lisa are actually a bit alike.' Gail gave her best glare, caught a look from Holly, then scoffed. Rachel continued, 'Yeah, you

are both fiercely loyal, don't let a lot of people in.., you're bitchy, snarky.. brutally honest' Holly nodded slightly, smiling, 'something like that. Except Lisa's a bit of a

snob. And Gail's so much prettier, but I'm biased.', Holly grinned at Gail, then gazed into her warm blue eyes. 'Ok, that's my cue to go.' Rachel

chuckled, said goodbye to Traci and left.

Traci had a warm smile on her face as she regarded the two of them. She was glad her best friend had finally found happiness. 'I should get back to

Leo now though. I take it you don't need a ride home, Gail?' Traci smirked. Gail nodded 'no' bashfully. Traci enveloped Holly in a friendly hug.

Apart from Holly, Traci and Oliver were the only ones Gail participated in hugging, but rarely. 'Thanks for brining me Trace. You

rock.' Gail smiled at Traci, and hugged her. 'I told you Gail, you deserve to be happy. See you tomorrow.' Traci added, when she walked backward

out the room.

**Holly's POV**

Holly was relieved they were alone again, it had been a bit nerve wracking to have Gail meet her friends again so soon, but she was relieved that

Traci was there though, it probably made things easier for Gail. Gail sighed deeply, 'so, that's over with.' 'Honestly, if it wasn't for Traci, I might have

done a runner again.' Holly smiled sadly, thinking back. 'How about a night cap, hmm?' Gail asked hopefully. Holly laughed, 'honestly Gail, I think

you've had enough to drink tonight.' Gail pouted cutely. Holly sighed, Gail was too cute, 'Uhg, that face of yours. You're not playing fair. It's late.

Now, let's go to bed..' she took hold of Gail's hand and dragged her to the stairs, _'before I jump you..' _she muttered under her breath. 'Are you using

your moves on me Stewart?' Gail smirked 'not that I'm complaining'. 'I don't need to, do I?' Holly quipped. Gail followed her to her bedroom, 'You

might be right Stewart, you can get in my pants any time. Though tonight, I just want you to hold me, and I want to hold you.'

**Gail's POV**

They settle in the big comfy bed, it warms her heart to be able to be in this place again. This room and this house occupy some good memories,

especially since this bed is where she's had the best night's sleeps of her live, with mostly just good dreams. Okay, maybe this bed also has some

other special memories.. naked ones.

Holly throws her a Star Wars sleepshirt. It has 'Come to the Dark side.. we have cookies' printed on it, Gail grins widely, 'this is my kind of shirt.

I don't mind sharing your clothes Lunchbox, come hither..' she points to the shirt she's now wearing 'you like my cookies'. Holly laughs brightly, it's

good to hear that again, Gail realises. 'Luring me to the Dark side, Officer?' Holly grins cheekily, as she moves over the bed on her hands and knees.

When Holly is close enough, Gail grabs her by the scruff of her shirt and pulls her close, 'Kiss Me Now' she demands. 'As you wish..', and Holly

leans slowly forward, catching Gail's lips in a slow passionate kiss, slowly letting her tongue slip into Gail's mouth and she lets it dance a slow waltz

with Gail's. Gail moves her hands to Holly's sides, gripping them and pulling her as close as possible. She moans deeply, as Holly takes her lower

lip into her mouth. Gail rounds off the kiss, leaning slightly back, breathing heavily. She's catching her breath, pulling herself back together,

she doesn't want this to go any further tonight, she just wants to hold onto Holly. She slips further under the covers, pulling Holly with her, as much as

Gail makes believe she doesn't cuddle, she's becoming quite a fan of Holly-cuddles. She's laying half over Holly, on arm over her waist, and her head

in the crook of Holly's neck. As they drift to sleep, she finally feels she's home again. She grips Holly tighter, their bare legs tangled together.

This is home. Holly is her home. She assures herself that this is real, what a week ago she never thought she'd have again, is happening, and a few

happy tears fall on Holly's collarbone. They both sniffled a bit, emotionally drained but satisfied, holding onto each other and both falling into the

best night's sleep they've had in weeks.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning Sun

I was dealing with a huge writers' block. There's more in the pipeline for this chapter, I just wanted to post this part already. So, enjoy: the morning after ;-)

**Chapter 4a: The morning sun**

Gail woke up, languidly stretching her body, feeling immensely happy. The warm morning sun streamed in through the open windows, lighting the whole room in a golden glow. The black Star Wars t-shirt had ridden up to her belly button. She was still half asleep. She was laying on her back, arms and legs stretched out like a star, with the blanket having moved below her hips. This was how Holly found her, returning from the kitchen with coffee and some toast. She carefully lowered the things on the bedside table, mesmerised at the view before her. The sight of Gail in her clothes, looking like this, it did things to her. Happy, fluttering things, that made her tongue go dry, and her breathing get heavier. She crawled on the bed, slowly laying next to Gail, wondering how she got so lucky. Gail could feel eyes on her, she'd heard Holly enter the room with smells of coffee and toast. "You are staring you know? It's kinda creepy" Gail sassed. Holly smiled, clearing her throat , "I'm only human Gail" she husked out. Gail opened her eyes, turning her head to look at Holly, and then taking in Holly's state of dress (or un-dress). Holly was wearing a Toronto PD t-shirt and a black lacy hipster. Gail sat up on her elbows, she now being the one staring. Holly was laying on her side on her elbow, her head resting in her hand. "yeah, okay" Gail breathed, "me too..". So they were staring at each other, bewilderment for the person next to them. Gail pulled Holly flush against her, grabbing her by her t-shirt, "You're wearing my clothes. I thought you didn't share my clothes."

"yeah, you left it here, and I missed you. It smelled like you so.." Holly shrugs. Gail eyed her intensely, her eyes watered. "god Stewart, you're making me all emotional. I already have a headache. Come here." And she kissed her, passionately. Holly hovered over Gail, kissing her lips, then moved to her neck, at the same time moving her leg between Gail's. Gail grabbed Holly's sides tightly and hooked her legs behind Holly's. "I hope this will help with your headache" Holly smiled mischievously , and she moved Gail's t-shirt up and started kissing her breasts. "Oh, goddd' Gail moaned, and stretched her arms over her head to grab the headboard. "This releases all kinds of endorfines in the body, relieving pain and creating a feeling of happiness. Endorfines are neurotransmitters. Oxytocine is also produced, that's a hormone and a neurotransmitter, it plays a big role in relieving stress." Holly had trailed her kisses all the way to Gail's hipster, then she got up and reached for the coffees. Gail frowned and opened her eyes "Why d' ya stop?" she whined. "Coffee's getting cold" Holly smiled at her. "And I got to get to work.." Holly handed Gail her coffee. "Tease…." Gail mumbled into her coffee. "Still got a headache?" Holly inquired. Gail looked up and realised her headache was less. "It's still there.." she grumbled, then she smiled a brilliant smile at Holly "It's a lot less though. Maybe you can help to make it go away more? Tonight, when I take you to dinner?"

"You asking me on a date, Peck? That's mighty presumptuous of you."

"Well, yes doctor, indeed I am. "

"Yes then." Holly smiled sweetly at Gail, enjoying their easy banter, taking a sip from her coffee.

"And since you were the one nearly going down on ME, I think I was right to be presumptuous, Dr Stewart" Gail smiled back, making Holly nearly spit out her coffee. "Am I right or am I right?" Gail wiggled her eyebrows at Holly. "Yeah, yeah" Holly blushed, and stared into her coffee, quickly finishing it and grabbing a piece of toast, she had to get ready.

Thanks for reading, more's coming!


End file.
